Les Elucubrations des Aïleuls
by Katenoire
Summary: Réinterprétation de l'ép.81 : Wolfram et Yuuri s'affrontent pour le titre de Maoh. Lorsque Yuuri parvient à maîtriser Wolfram, ce dernier lui fait une déclaration à laquelle Yuuri n'était pas préparé...


Salut la compagniiiiie !!! :D

Vous savez que j'ai une pêche d'enfer ? Non ? Bah maintenant si... Héhéhé...

En fait, j'ai écris un OS sur Kyou Kara Maoh. Je sais pas si quelqu'un dans l'assistance connait c'te chose là, mais voilà...

Disons que lorsque j'avais vu l'épisode 81 (je l'écris en chiffre, comme ça ya pas de confusion... Parce que vu que je suis Suisse, j'écris "huitante", donc forcément vous n'auriez pas capté... Hum...) j'avais été TELLEMENT frustrée que j'ai décidé... De réinterpréter cet épisode à ma manière. n.n

Si vous ne connaissez pas la série... Peut-être que vous ne comprendrez pas tout, mais qui sait. Pour ceux qui connaissent... Enjoy !! :D

**Disclaimer :** Tiens, ceux-ci non plus ne m'appartiennent pas, zut alors ! (Nan mais sans blague, quoi.)

**Pairing :** Dans cette série, seul le _Yuuram_ doit survivre, les autres doivent mourrir !!!! (Je plaisante, les autres peuvent, dans ma clémence, rester en vie. xD)

**Résumé :** Réinterprétation de l'ép.81 : Wolfram et Yuuri s'affrontent pour le titre de Maoh. Lorsque Yuuri parvient à maîtriser Wolfram, ce dernier lui fait une déclaration à laquelle Yuuri n'était pas préparé...

* * *

* Les Élucubrations des Aïeuls *

Toutes les histoires commencent de la même façon, inéluctablement. Un plan, des personnages, des actions qui se coulent les unes dans les autres, des gestes qui se répètent, quelques sentiments épars, quelques paroles qui flottent dans l'air, pour meubler.

Toutes les histoires ont un méchant et un gentil. Celui qui a fait fausse route et celui qui est toujours dans le droit chemin.

Dans cette histoire, il y a deux personnages gentils et méchants à la fois. Tous deux sont sur le droit chemin, en s'y écartant parfois, en tombant et en se blessant. L'un d'eux se nomme Yuuri Shibuya. Il a seize ans et demeure, encore aujourd'hui, le Maoh de Shinmakoku. L'autre protagoniste répond au nom de Wolfram Von Bielefeld, et il est le fiancé malencontreux de Yuuri. Tout était là. Limpide.

Si Yuuri s'était retrouvé le promis de Wolfram sans le vouloir et en s'y opposant par la suite, il avait appris à accepter, gentiment. Peut-être un peu trop bien pour en rester honnête. Cependant, il ne voulait rien avouer. Ni à son futur mari, ni à lui-même. Surtout pas à lui-même, en fait.

Wolfram, de son côté, avait toujours su qu'au fond de lui, Yuuri avait une importance capitale dans sa vie. Il l'avait senti le jour où il avait vu débarquer le petit roi naïf, la première fois. Lui n'avait pas mis longtemps à se rendre compte des sentiments intenses et profonds qu'il ressentait envers Yuuri. Le blond était jaloux. Excessivement. Passionnément.

Ils s'étaient côtoyés tellement de temps, avaient partagé tellement de moments. Des bons comme des mauvais, s'entre aidant, demeurant là pour l'autre. Toujours.

Lorsque Yuuri repartait brutalement sur Terre, alors Wolfram attendait, patient, le retour de celui qu'il aimait. Et quand il sentait que son roi arrivait, il se dirigeait d'un pas fébrile et impatient vers la fontaine habituelle, celle que Yuuri empruntait toujours. C'était comme une promesse, pour qu'ils sachent où se retrouver, la première fois, où se faire un sourire complice rempli d'une vérité criarde. Et pourtant, ils en étaient là aujourd'hui. Dans cette cour, devant Conrad, Murata et les autres. Devant l'oncle perfide de Wolfram. Sa colère contre son incompréhension. Un défi puéril contre des sentiments.

Ils étaient là, à s'apprêter à se battre pour une raison ridicule. Le trône.

« Shinou... Tu as intérêt à arranger ça. » Pensait Yuuri alors qu'il s'avançait le plus lentement possible vers le centre de l'arène, un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Wolfram était face à lui, sérieux, fronçant les sourcils. Allaient-ils réellement se battre pour la place de Maoh ? Si ce n'était que cela, Yuuri la lui aurait bien donnée. Il savait que Wolfram ferait un bien meilleur souverain que lui, piètre habitant de la Terre. Puis il ne voulait pas se battre contre le blond... Il ne voulait pas être obligé de lui faire du mal, ou quelque chose dans le genre...

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Wolfram ne voulait pas plus que lui se battre. Que le fier épéiste n'aspirait qu'à rester un fidèle sujet de Yuuri. Mais le blond ne le pouvait aucunement. Son oncle s'était mis en tête que Wolfram serait le prochain Maoh, et son pauvre neveu n'avait eu que le choix d'obéir. Se rebeller contre son sang ? A quoi bon. Même si ça lui brisait le cœur de devoir infliger cela à Yuuri, il devait agir pour sa famille. Mettre son égoïsme de côté, juste une fois. Puis s'il n'était plus dans les pattes de son roi, peut-être ce dernier serait moins embarrassé, moins ennuyé par sa présence. Wolfram était persuadé que Yuuri ne lui rendait ni ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments. Après tout, il restait un homme, quoiqu'il arrive et ce malgré tous les artifices que le blond tentait de construire. En vain.

Wolfram soupira longuement avant de baisser ses yeux vers les pieds de Yuuri. Bon sang. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Tout ça a cause de son oncle avide de pouvoir. S'il voulait tant que cela qu'un Von Bielefeld soit au plus haut placé, il n'avait qu'à se présenter lui-même en tant que candidat ! Mais non. Wolfram le savait bien : son oncle n'était qu'un trouillard. Et maintenant, c'était lui qui était dans cette mascarade ridicule et trop parfaite. Le blond serra les poings tandis qu'il entendait Yuuri prendre la parole :

« Wolfram... Est-ce que tu es vraiment sérieux ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je vais te montrer qui est le plus apte à devenir le Maoh ! »

Et l'épéiste se jeta sur Yuuri, toute arme dehors. Son ancien fiancé devint blême et évita de justesse le coup que Wolfram voulut lui assainir. Les coups s'enchainèrent ensuite. Le blond fit appel à son Maryoku de feu, Yuuri évita, mais pas assez rapidement puisque le sort l'amocha considérablement dans ses mouvements, ainsi que dans sa fierté. Alors comme ça, celui qui prétendait le posséder et le diriger voulait sincèrement se battre ? Très bien.

« Je t'ai manqué cette fois, mais je ne te louperai pas la prochaine fois. » Eut la prétention de dire Wolfram. Juste pour l'énerver. Juste pour que le Maoh sorte et que le combat prenne fin.

Ils enchaînèrent leur tango endiablé, leur bataille presque sensuelle en s'élançant l'un contre l'autre, plus le blond que le japonais puisque celui-ci tâchait juste d'éviter les coups ardus. Wolfram lâchait prise à chaque coup. Perdait de sa conviction. Jetait un œil désespéré à son oncle, ne le montrait pas, fronçait les sourcils et serrait les dents. Il devait y arriver. Prouver qui il était, de quoi il était capable. Voyait-il dans cette comédie un moyen de rattraper sa première bataille contre Yuuri ? Celle-la même qui avait eu lieu juste après leurs fiançailles non-volontaires ? Qui sait. Cependant, Wolfram le savait, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps tête à son souverain. Tôt ou tard le Maoh ferait surface et il serrait terrassé en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour l'écrire.

Murata regardait cela d'un œil un peu pessimiste. Que diable prenait donc Sir Von Bielefeld pour qu'il agisse ainsi ? Lui qui voulait toujours protéger Shibuya, lui qui était jaloux au moindre faux-pas, lui qui semblait si... fidèle ? Présent ? Shinou en avait vraiment de bonnes, à tout faire tourner en bourrique, en ne voulant même pas lui exploser son plan à lui, sa nounou depuis plus de deux-mille ans !! Qu'elle injustice. Murata fronça les sourcils et se concentra à nouveau sur le combat, curieux d'en connaître l'issue. Est-ce que Shibuya allait vraiment perdre sa place de Maoh ? Ou au contraire... Est-ce que Von Bielefeld faisait tout pour qu'il la garde, justement ... ?

Lorsque la seconde attaque magique de Wolfram fut lancée, le sang du Maoh ne fit qu'un tour et il se transforma avant se renvoyer son attaque à son expéditeur. Conrad et Yozak voulurent l'empêcher de faire du mal au blondinet, mais d'un rugissement rauque, Yuuri les expulsa au loin, laissant un Wolfram pantelant et à terre se redresser sur ses coudes tandis qu'il voyait son ancien fiancé approcher lentement. Trop lentement, peut-être.

Wolfram sentit que l'aura malfaisante et surpuissante de Yuuri commençait à se concentrer dans ses mains. Ses perles émeraude terrifiées devinrent calmes et détendues. Il savait que ce serait rapide et qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Après tout, mourir de la main de celui qu'on aime n'est pas une si mauvaise fin... Se dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes noires tourmentées. Wolfram était résigné, mais il ne voulait pas partir sans que Yuuri sache. Il ne voulait pas s'éteindre et que son être aimé pense qu'il était juste devenu le méchant de l'histoire. Aussi, juste avant que son Roi ne lui octroie le coup de grâce, il murmura tout en souriant très légèrement :

« Je t'aime. »

... Et le coup ne vint jamais. Yuuri écarquilla les yeux tout en criant de rage, en ordonnant de tout son être que l'attaque devait revenir en lui, quitte à en mourir s'il le fallait. Il y eut une énorme implosion où tout commença à flotter lentement autour d'eux. Une boule temporelle.

Yuuri, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit dans un halo bleuté et calme, de minuscules particules noires flottant autour de lui. Il chercha quelques instant Wolfram des yeux et fut interrompu par une voix impériale et rauque. Une voix qui malgré ce détail, lui était étrangement familière... comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne... Il fit alors face à son « moi » Maoh. A celui dont tout le monde parlait. Maintenant qu'il « se » voyait, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il semblait si impressionnant selon les dires de Gunther et des autres... Il réalisa enfin ce que son « moi » lui avait dit.

« Veux-tu sincèrement le sauver ? Il t'a sincèrement blessé. Qu'importe ses intentions. Il a porté sa main sur le Maoh.

- Je sais. Répondit Yuuri en ne baissant pas le regard. Mais il... Enfin... Je ne peux pas rester dans une impasse pareille.

- Je vois. Si c'est là ton réel désir... Alors je vais tenter de tout faire pour l'exaucer. Fais de ton mieux pour encaisser, Yuuri. »

Le japonais n'eut le temps de répondre qu'il se sentit aspirer vers son « moi » et tout recommença à tourner rapidement autour de lui. Les particules s'accélérèrent, tournoyèrent rapidement et se stoppèrent pour se concentrer à se diriger sur lui. Il cria de sa voix rauque puis tout se dissipa avec une lenteur surnaturelle. Yuuri reprit le contrôle de son corps tout en remerciant intérieurement son autre « moi », puis il se jeta à genoux à terre pour trouver Wolfram. Un petit toussotement très faible lui parvint à sa droite et il se tourna vivement pour attraper à l'aveuglette le bras de son fiancé. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas se résoudre à l'appeler déjà son « ex » fiancé, même si maintenant, c'était le cas. Il avait espoir. Il avait toujours espoir.

Voyant que le blond avait tout de même été touché par le nuage concentré de Maryoku, Yuuri saisit les deux mains de Wolfram entre les siennes puis il insuffla un peu du Maryoku en « trop » dans le corps de son vis-à-vis, afin de le soigner quelques peu. Le nuage les entourant se dissipa bientôt entièrement et ils eurent juste le temps de se révéler, faiblards et haletants. Yuuri lâchant promptement la main de Wolfram, ce dernier étant un peu trop sonné pour véritablement se rendre compte de ce qui les entouraient. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait bien trop mal partout pour être mort. Et que Yuuri se trouvait devant lui.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

« Finalement, dans les histoires, les bons et les mauvais se confondent très souvent...

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, Shinou. Demanda Murata tout en retirant ses lunettes.

- Eh bien... Tu vois, si je n'avais vraiment rien fait pour eux, ils en seraient toujours au même point. C'est comme laisser de l'eau stagner dans un étant, au bout d'un moment elle pourrit et de la mauvaise herbe l'envahit, tandis que si on la remue de temps à autres, elle garde sa pureté. Je n'ai fais que remuer leurs sentiments.

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de cela, je te prie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça m'amuse, sans doutes. Peut-être aurais-je souhaité que l'on me remue lorsque j'étais vivant... »

Murata stoppa son nettoyage de lunettes et implanta ses yeux dans ceux rêveurs de Shinou. Depuis quelques temps, il semblait bien nostalgique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda le japonais.

- Le Grand Sage resterait-il sans réponses ?

- ... Tss. Bien sur que non. »

Shinou baissa les yeux sur Murata, puis il sourit gentiment. Tout deux savaient bien de quoi il parlait. C'était trop évident. Trop clair pour être dévoilé. Puisqu'après tout, dévoiler ces choses ne ferait que les rendre plus vraies, plus douloureuses. Alors ils se sourirent, satisfaits, avant que Murata ne reprenne la parole :

« Et eux maintenant, que vont-ils devenir ? Même si Sir Von Bielefeld est revenu, que son oncle s'est rangé du côté des autres nobles de Shinmakoku, vont-ils vraiment reprendre là où ils en étaient ? Faire comme si ?

- Je ne le pense pas. Sinon, ce que j'ai fais n'aura servi à rien. A mon avis... L'eau va poursuivre son chemin. Ils vont... évoluer ? Explorer d'autres horizons ? Et là, tu sais bien que je ne parle pas géographie.

- Hum... Tu es un bien étrange personnage, Shinou.

- Je sais. C'est pour cette raison que tu restes avec moi. Non ? »

Murata resta interdit devant cette déclaration et il soupira simplement en souriant et en acquiesçant de la tête. Malgré les paroles certaines de Shinou, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pressentiment... Inaccoutumé au cœur de la poitrine. Ils étaient rentrés depuis bientôt une heure maintenant. Comptant Gunther qui avait dû certainement verser toutes ses larmes sur l'épaule de Yuuri, les petites formalités de Gwendal quant à leurs comportements irréfléchis et au discours patriarche de Conrad, les deux protagonistes allaient certainement n'être seuls que dans une nouvelle heure au moins. Le japonais rit doucement en réalisant le genre de pensées qu'il avait, lui il se leva et se dirigea vers la fontaine histoire de penser à d'autres choses, car après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais celles de Shibuya et Von Bielefeld. C'était à eux de voir comment la suite allait se passer. Lui, il avait assez à se préoccuper. Il se retourna afin de croiser le regard de Shinou, puis il passa l'imposante porte menant aux fontaines, le sourire aux lèvres.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

« Merci pour tout, Gisela, mais je vais bien tu sais... » débattait Yuuri tout en priant à la jeune fille de s'en aller. Cette dernière voulut faire une énième protestation comme quoi elle n'avait pas encore assez vérifié, mais elle fût coupée dans sa lancée par quelques coups à la portes, des coups qui révélèrent un Wolfram tête baissée bloqué sur le seuil de la chambre royale.

« Wolfram ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Mais entre, je t'en prie, dépêche-toi. Lui dit Yuuri sur une voix peut-être un peu trop fluette.

- Je ne peux pas entre dans la chambre du Maoh... Je ne suis plus ton fiancé à présent et ... Commença Wolfram, embarrassé et touché dans son égo.

- Tu crois franchement que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? Entre. »

Gisela regarda alternativement son roi et le prince, puis elle s'éclipsa en saluant respectueusement chacun des deux protagonistes, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le couloir et qu'elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle se permit d'élargir son sourire tout en trottinant vers les cuisines.

« Ah... Je pense que cette fois, il va falloir que je m'occupe de papa pour qu'il ne les dérange pas... Sinon il risque de ne pas s'en remettre... » Songea-t-elle distraitement alors qu'elle saluait Darcascos poliment et avec enthousiasme. Celui-ci faillit faire tomber la pile de vaisselle qu'il transportait tant il était surpris de voir « son sergent » agir de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour qu'elle soit si... joyeuse ? Amoureux ? Promotion au titre de Général en Chef ?

« DARCASCOS !! Mais qui m'a fichu un imbécile pareil !? »

Hum... Finalement, le pauvre serviteur avait peut-être pensé trop fort, et se dit que la belle jeune fille resterait telle qu'elle était, quoi qu'il arrive... Il sourit avant de poser ses assiettes et de courir vers Gisela pour savoir de quoi elle avait besoin.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

« ... et donc tu sais que ma mère t'aime beaucoup, elle prépare plein de choses assez louches dans mon dos à ton sujet et si tu veux mon avis, elle... » Yuuri, qui cherchait un coli dans ses affaires, était parti dans son monologue depuis quelques secondes déjà. Le temps que Wolfram entre entièrement dans la pièce, les yeux toujours baissés vers le sol.

Est-ce que Yuuri faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Est-ce qu'il préférait se leurrer dans une complaisance de malentendu, de non-dit ? L'ennui, c'est que là, les choses avaient été dites. Et même parfaitement dites. A moins qu'en plus de perdre connaissance, le roi avait également perdu sa mémoire pour trois mots, ce qui étonnerait fortement Wolfram. A quel genre de jeu enfantin se prêtait Yuuri ? Si c'était là la façon d'aborder les problèmes sur Terre, alors il comprenait largement pourquoi les habitants de cette planète n'arrivaient guère à s'entendre. Au moins, à Shinmakoku, les choses étaient dites.

Bon d'accord pas tout le temps, mais tout de même.

Le blond sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le japonais faire un petit cri plus haut que les autres, tout en tendant une magnifique robe rose à bout de bras. C'était donc le cadeau de Miko-san ? Au moins, elle savait déjà ses goûts en matière de vêtements de nuit. Avoir les parents en poche, c'est avoir le rejeton dans les draps !!

... ... ... NON !! Euh, je veux dire, finalement non, Wolfram ne pensait pas cela du tout. Il appréciait Miko-san, trouvait qu'ils formaient une bonne équipe pour faire de Yuuri un futur mari exemplaire, mais il n'y avait aucune intention malsaine là-derrière, bien entendu. Soudain, Wolfram fut tiré de ses petites réflexions hautement philosophiques quand il entendit une partie du monologue de Yuuri qui semblait fortement intéressante. Il se mit donc à l'écouter avec plus d'ardeur.

« ...Et tu sais... Je crois que je ta considère comme un ami... Peut-être plus... Enfin... » Le japonais avança sur le côté avec la robe, pour voir si elle s'ajustait bien avec la taille de Wolfram. « Ou bien comme une famille... Greta nous prend vraiment tous les deux pour ses pères, tu sais ? Ah, je me répète... » Il apposa ses mains ainsi que le tissus contre les omoplates du blond, lequel frissonna quelques peu au contact. « Je t'apprécie donc beaucoup, je suppose... » Petit instant de silence où Yuuri semblait à la fois mesurer son dos ses paroles. « La taille est parfaite ! Et puis je suis certain qu'avec le temps, on peut arriver à... » Yuuri stoppa son discours, semblant hésiter sur les mots à employer. « En fait je pense que c'est un peu différent... Je ne... » Les paroles restèrent coincées dans sa gorge tandis que le blond s'était tourné pour lui faire face. Il en avait assez entendu.

« Tu te soucie tout de même de moi, à ce que je vois... Je ferai donc supprimer notre annulation de mariage ! Déclara-t-il, très calme même si ses yeux pétillants prouvaient qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

- Oh... Eh bien... je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, dans ce cas...

- Moi oui. »

Yuuri serra la robe plus fort entre ses doigts, commençant à mordiller sa lèvre tellement il était nerveux. Il avait peur. Peur de ce que son... fiancé ? Allait lui dire à présent. C'est donc avec une anxiété non pesée qu'il but les paroles de l'épéiste.

« J'aimerais que tu me le redemande. J'aimerais savoir que pour toi aussi, c'est important, Yuuri. S'il te plaît.

- Te redemander quoi ? Tenta Yuuri, espérant en réchapper, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de Wolfram.

- De t'épouser. Dit ce dernier, fronçant les sourcils tout en croisant lentement ses bras sur son torse.

- Oh... Mais... je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal... »

Le blond regarda son fiancé sans comprendre sa crainte, puis il sourit ironiquement tout en lâchant d'une voix particulièrement cynique et détestable :

« Tu n'es pas forcé de m'arracher la tête, simplement faire le geste est symbolique, boulet.

- Je ne suis !!! Voulut commencer le Maoh, puis il se ravisa, baissant le regard tandis qu'il reprenait, plus calme. J'ai compris. »

Le brun releva la tête, la mine sérieuse et anxieuse au possible. Il avança une main tremblante vers la joue de Wolfram, l'effleura du bout des doigts avant de prendre un petit élan et faire une tape sur la peau lisse de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier le regardait droit dans les yeux, une lueur indescriptible au fond de ses prunelles vertes.

« J'accepte. » Murmura l'épéiste tandis qu'il faisait un pas vers Yuuri, ce dernier restant en place, statufié, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. « Tu me fais confiance ? » Poursuivit Wolfram tandis qu'il prenait délicatement les mains de Yuuri entre les siennes, enserrant la robe entre leurs paumes jointes. Yuuri n'était pas en état de répondre avec sa voix, mais il hocha furtivement positivement. Le blond avança encore un peu vers son roi, faisant s'effleurer leurs torses. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus. Yuuri perdu dans l'incompréhension – ou plutôt la peur de comprendre... – et Wolfram dans celle de son envie ardente.

Yuuri avait fermé les yeux, espérant de toutes ses forces que son cœur arrêterait de cogner ainsi contre ses côtes mais rien à faire, il ne voulait pas se calmer. Il eut un instant peur que Wolfram ne le sente et qu'il se moque de lui, néanmoins après courte réflexion, il se dit que son fiancé ne ferait pas cela s'il était également dans le même état. Ce que lui, Yuuri, sentait parfaitement puisque l'une de ses mains emprisonnait le poignet droit de Wolfram. Il sentait pulser son cœur par à-coups rapides, le déstabilisant un peu plus à chaque fois. Alors... Ce que l'épéiste lui avait murmuré chez son oncle n'avait été une faute d'entente ? Le blond... l'aimait sincèrement ?

Ce dernier avança encore d'un pas, faisant par cette action basculer Yuuri sur les fesses, assis sur le lit. Leurs mains étaient encore jointes et Wolfram se tenait debout devant son Roi, dressé dans toute sa splendeur alors qu'au fond de lui, une panique sourde faisait rage. Devait-il aller jusqu'au bout, quitte à effrayer Yuuri ? Ou est-ce qu'encore une fois, il devait sacrifier ses envies pour celles de son bien-aimé ? Il était pris dans une affreuse dichotomie. D'un autre côté, il en avait assez de devoir toujours faire passes ses propres désirs après ceux de Yuuri... Il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser, l'aimer. Librement. Et surtout que ce soit réciproque, mais là, peut-être en demandait-il trop.

« Wolfram, tu... » Yuuri s'arrêta en pleine phrase, le sourire du blond l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ? Etait-il en train de sombrer dans les griffes de son fiancé ? Drôle de phrase. Sombrer pour son fiancé.

Le japonais ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Certes il ne voulait pas perdre Wolfram, et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il s'était proposé à nouveau auprès de lui, mais... Est-ce que cette peur de le perdre était là seule motivation qui l'avais poussé à claquer une seconde fois la joue de Wolfram ? Ou... Est-ce que ces fameux mots... Ceux que l'épéiste avait prononcés lors de leur combat... Est-ce qu'ils avaient un impact sur ses décisions ? Peut-être y avait-il un pacte à Shinmakoku qui fait que si on dit ces mots, on tombe sous le charme de l'autre ? Yuuri n'en savait rien. Il se rendait chaque jour compte à quel point les lois de son pays étaient étranges et si dures, parfois... Il se rappelait bien du sentiment de froid qui l'avait submergé lorsque Gwendal lui avait lu la lettre de Wolfram, celle où il disait rompre leur engagement...

A ce moment-là, Yuuri aurait pu étrangler le blond pour avoir oser commettre un tel acte. Mais était-ce uniquement pour les nobles raisons d'un ami perdu ? Ou d'un amour perdu ?

Les pensées et contradictions se bousculaient dans l'esprit confus du Maoh, le rendant vulnérable. Wolfram avança encore un peu et posa son genou gauche entre les jambes de Yuuri, faisant s'allonger celui-ci dans les draps blancs de leur lit. Le blond calculait chacun de ses gestes, prêtant garde au moindre signe de reddition. Il ne voulait surtout pas brusquer Yuuri, mais il voulait tout de même en avoir le cœur net, tenter sa chance une ultime fois. Il avait failli perdre son fiancé à une reprise, il ne laisserait plus une telle chose se passer à nouveau.

« Tu le pensais, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Yuuri, la voix un peu tremblante, mais les prunelles déterminées.

- Evidemment. Je ne dis pas des choses en l'air, moi ! Répondit un Wolfram vaniteux et adorablement vexé.

- ... Je le sais bien, mais...

- Ecoute. Je te l'ai dit parce que je pensais mourir. Maintenant que tu m'as laissé en vie, je veux en profiter. Tu comprends ?

- C'est pour ça que...

- Oui.

- ... Je vois. »

Yuuri détourna la tête mais garda ses yeux implantés dans ceux de Wolfram. Qu'attendait-il de lui ? Le blond décida qu'il avait assez attendu, qu'il allait finir par être malade à attendre de cette façon. Il s'avança lentement vers Yuuri, fronçant petit à petit les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son fiancé. L'épéiste s'appuya sur son coude gauche tandis que son autre bras venait encercler la tête de Yuuri, caressant ses cheveux en un geste aérien. Il dégagea quelques mèches du front du japonais, ce dernier se laissant étrangement faire. Même si ses yeux étaient froncés au maximum tant il semblait se concentrer. Wolfram ne put s'empêcher de dire une remarque désagréable.

« Tu n'es pas à un examen, Yuuri. Je ne vais pas te noter sur _ça_.

- Je sais bien mais... Enfin. C'est stressant, j'ai jamais eu de petite amie et...

- PetitE ? Mais j'espère bien que tu n'en as jamais eu !! Il manquerait plus qu'une femme, maintenant !! Espèce de boulet !!

- Héé !! Je t'interdis de me traiter de boulet, je ne songeais pas à penser à un mec avant toi !

- Que ! Bon sang, heureusement que je suis là dans ce cas, sinon tu aurais voulu sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, ma parole !?

- Mais tu comprends vraiment rien à rien toi !

- C'est toi qui ... »

Wolfram ne termina jamais sa phrase. Interrompu par Yuuri qui, agacé par le raisonnement de son fiancé, l'avait embrassé. Simplement. Par un baiser profond et sensuel, non, juste ses lèvres posées sur celles du blond. Et ce simple geste coûtait déjà énormément en courage au jeune souverain. Ce dernier se retira après quelques secondes de contact, regardant le visage de Wolfram afin d'observer sa réaction.

Le blond était statufié, les yeux exorbités, de belles rougeurs sur ses joues. Il avait la bouche entr'ouverte et regardait Yuuri droit dans les yeux. Ses lèvres se refermèrent après quelques instants et il redevint sérieux, plongeant son regard encore plus intensément dans les prunelles sombres.

Le japonais leva l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Wolfram, comme pour voir comment allait son ami. Celui-ci prit enfin la parole...

« Yuuri, tu es conscient de ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Parfaitement, oui. T'es pas content ? Questionna Yuuri en commençant à sentir une peur se rependre dans ses entrailles.

- Moi je ne dis pas, si tu es pour ceci alors bon... J'accepterai... Souffla le blond en baissant les yeux, ses doigts accrochant quelques mèches noires.

- Comment... » Yuuri plissa quelques peu les yeux, puis un éclair de lucidité passa dans sa tête « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, ce que je viens de faire, Wolfram ? »

L'épéiste le regarda quelques instants puis il rougit violemment avant de murmurer, baisant la tête :

« Que tu veux toujours être l'actif... »

Un Tas d'Os passa. Puis deux. Puis un couple de Tas d'Os dansant. Puis Yuuri percuta enfin le sens des paroles et il devint aussi écarlate de son compagnon.

« QUOI !? Mais j'ai aucune idée de quoi faire enfin !! Gémit-il tout en se mettant sur les coudes, rapprochant sensiblement son visage de celui de Wolfram, sans s'en rendre compte.

- Eh bien... On ne peut pas faire grand chose contre...

- ... Mais je ne vais pas savoir y faire !! Je... Apprends-moi, un point c'est tout ! »

Wolfram le regarda, attendri par la demande de son fiancé. Puis il l'embrassa doucement, faisant taire les inquiétude de son roi. Ce dernier croyait naïvement que si le blond faisait ça, c'était pour équilibrer de son geste d'avant, pour qu'ils soient au même niveau.

« Nous apprendrons ensemble, Yuuri.

- ... Mais j'ai peur...

- On aura peur aussi ensemble, boulet !

- Okay okay, d'accord.

- Et puis, si Gwendal ne nous surveille pas trop... Je te promets que je prendrai aussi le dessus, de temps en temps... »

Yuuri planta à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Wolfram, et il l'embrassa à nouveau, fermant ses yeux par la même occasion. Les deux dernières fois s'étaient passées si rapidement qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion...

Le japonais ne dit pas à Wolfram ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas encore mariés, même si Yuuri le sentait que cela ne saurait tarder. Déjà pour qu'il puisse enfin mettre une autre sorte de sous-vêtement que cette chose noire affreuse, mais aussi parce qu'il sentait... Que lui et Wolfram n'allaient pas rester longtemps sages, sinon.

Yuuri fit un sourire timide à Wolfram tandis qu'il s'allongeait entièrement, invitant le blond à le rejoindre.

Cette nuit là, il s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et les pauvres aïeuls de Wolfram, eux qui étaient si dignes, ne pouvaient que blâmer une telle faiblesse de la part de leur descendance. Mais ils ne pouvaient également qu'être jaloux de tout l'amour qu'il recevait. Telles furent les élucubrations qui taraudèrent les papotements dans l'Au delà de Shinmakoku, bien loin des deux âmes innocentes endormies paisiblement, l'histoire continuant. Enfin, si on oublie la main baladeuse de Wolfram sous le pantalon de Yuuri, bien entendu.

FIN !!

* * *

Et voilààà !! Si c'est pas merveilleux, deux fic's en une semaine !! Bon d'accord, celle-ci ne vous a peut-être pas autant intéressé que "Un Sourire d'Enfer", mais même !! ^^'

J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'à moi. :)

A une de ces semaines pour la suite de "Dis-moi un Secret" que je vous promets de poster au plus vite. \ coeur /


End file.
